


It was a beautiful day but...

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Grouping, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Wedding, finish the sentence prompt, scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: It was a beautiful day, but plenty was going to happen. March twenty six, was the day that had Mycroft and John freaking out, while Sherlock, and Greg were laughing. The night before Mrs. Hudson made John and Mycroft sleep in different rooms, just like she had made Greg and Sherlock the night before their wedding. They had flown the people attending the wedding up a few days before. Sherlock was to be John's best man, and Greg was to be Mycrofts, while Mike was to be Johns other groomsman, and Jackson was to be Mycrofts. Colin was and Sydney were going to bring the rings up, and then go to different sides. Once everyone was dressed Mycroft, Greg and Jackson were already at the church. Mike and Sherlock were simultaneously trying to calm John down and get the two children ready.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

It was a beautiful day, but plenty was going to happen. March twenty six, was the day that had Mycroft and John freaking out, while Sherlock, and Greg were laughing. The night before Mrs. Hudson made John and Mycroft sleep in different rooms, just like she had made Greg and Sherlock the night before their wedding. They had flown the people attending the wedding up a few days before. Sherlock was to be John's best man, and Greg was to be Mycrofts, while Mike was to be Johns other groomsman, and Jackson was to be Mycrofts. Colin was and Sydney were going to bring the rings up, and then go to different sides. Once everyone was dressed Mycroft, Greg and Jackson were already at the church. Mike and Sherlock were simultaneously trying to calm John down and get the two children ready.

When they got to the church Mycroft and John walked onto the platform at the same time and their groomsmen followed. Sherlock ended up holding Colin, and Greg held Sydney. “Colin, Sydney, may we have the rings?” Mycroft asked, and Colin handed the one he held to John, and Sydney handed hers to Mycroft. The one Mycroft had for John said My Solider on the inside, and the one John had for him said, My Agent on the the inside, since they really didn't have nicknames.

The preacher did the vows starting with John. He was the same priest that officiated Sherlock and Greg's wedding. “John Hamish Watson do you take Mycroft Siger Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?”

“I do.” John replied sliding the ring on Mycrofts finger.

The preacher then turned to Mycroft. “Mycroft Siger Holmes do you take John Hamish Watson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?”

“I do.” Mycroft responded as he slipped the ring on John's finger.

“Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.” He then stepped back, and let the couple share their first kiss as a married couple. When they were done kissing they got pictures with both sets of parents, the groomsmen, and the children. They then got pictures on their own, and with Sydney.

They had the reception at the beach house. The wedding party sat at their designated table. Mycroft and John sat in the middle, Greg and Sherlock sat to the side of Mycroft, while Mike and Jackson sat on John's side. Colin sat on Greg's lap, and Sydney sat on John's lap. They ate supper, and then had some more pictures taken. Sherlock then grabbed his Violin, because he was to play for their first dance as husbands. He played a new waltz he had composed for his brother and best friend. The couple danced, then they used Sherlocks phone for the other songs. They downloaded songs for a playlist, while talking about the wedding during the week. They did this, because Mycroft and John decided Greg and Sherlock should be able to dance.

They put on a bunch of slow songs. Greg and Sherlock were smiling, happy to be close to each other. Them and The new married couple started watching the kids, while they danced. It was cute, because Colin and Xavier both danced with little girls. Xavier danced with Sydney, and Colin danced with Mikes three year old daughter, Melisa. They got plenty of pictures of the kids and the other guests. Once everyone left for their hotels Sherlock carried Colin and Sydney to bed, and Mark carried Xavier to bed. They took Sydney to the room next to the Boys’. They ended up talking for a little bit since the kids were asleep.

“So, Greg and the Yarders all decided to just finally make you one of them, after you hurt your shoulder?” Mark asked Sherlock.

“Yeah, I guess they were tired of a civilian almost getting him self killed.” Sherlock answered, and they both were laughing when they came down to their husbands with scotch out.

“Myc left this for us before they left for the honey moon.” Greg explained at Sherlocks raised eyebrow he added, “We haven't drank any yet just poured us each a glass.”

Sherlock and Mark sat by their husbands and took up their glass of scotch. They did cheers and then downed some. Jackson and Greg drank a second glass, but Mark and Sherlock decided they had, had enough when their husbands started grouping them in front of the other couple. They both got up and pulled their husbands up. They then got them in bed and then went to bed their selves after a cup of coffee. They knew their husbands would regret the scotch in the morning. 

They were right about the scotch. Greg knew it as soon as he woke up with a hangover. Sherlock kissed him as he handed him Tylenol and a glass of water, as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Greg. Greg happily took the two pills and downed the water. “Did I do anything stupid?” He said suddenly alarmed. 

“Nothing Jackson didn't do also.” Sherlock said trying to avoid the conversation.

“Which means?” Greg was completely confused now.

“He grouped Mark, and you grouped me in front of each other.” Sherlock said a little weirded out.

“Shit, I'm so sorry, Sher.” Greg sounded disappointed in himself.

“It's ok, Greg.”

“No it's not Sunshine. You probably think I'm an idiot.”

“I love you. I have always thought you were an idiot, but you're my idiot. Just as I am yours.” Sherlock said

“You're my genius. I love you too.”

“No I'm an idiot, when it comes to emotions and other crap.”

“Maybe, but you're right. You are my idiot.”

“You get some sleep, I'm going to go help Mark with the kids.”

“Ok love you.” Greg leaned up and kissed Sherlock. Until lunch Greg was regretting every drink he had took the night before, and so was Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> Half way through the month. This may or may not continue after the month, because I'm having fun with it.


End file.
